1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a label paper waste removing method and apparatus for peeling off and removing from a base sheet of label paper, a portion of waste, i.e. a portion that is becoming unnecessary, of a label sheet of label paper.
2. Background Art
Label manufacturing machines have hitherto been proposed in which a label sheet (label medium) of label paper is printed on whereafter the label sheet is die-cut to form label pieces. A portion of waste, i.e. a portion that is becoming unnecessary, of the label sheet, except label pieces, is peeled off and eliminated, i.e. removed from a base sheet to yield a label product having label pieces stuck to the base sheet.
Waste removing apparatuses for peeling off and removing from a base sheet, a portion of waste as mentioned above have been disclosed in JP H05-124136 A and JP 2009-23094 A. The waste removing apparatus disclosed in JP H05-124136 is of a structure having a path of label paper conveyance (path of supply of tack paper) midway of which a peeling-off roller and a waste take-up unit (punching waste take-up unit) above the roller are disposed.
The waste removing apparatus disclosed in JP 2009-23094 is of a structure having a path of label paper conveyance (path of conveyance of label material) midway of which a waste removing-up roller and a waste take-up unit (waste removing take-up unit) above the roller are disposed.
In both these waste removing apparatuses, a waste portion is removed as follows:
Continuous label paper conveyed along a path of conveyance is printed on by a printing unit and thereafter half-cut (a label sheet alone being cut along contours of a label piece) by a die cutting unit. Then, in the state that the half-cut portion of label paper has been passed through the peeling roll and the waste removing roll, the label paper conveying and the printing and the die cutting units are suspended of their driving operations. In this stage, a portion of waste of label sheet is peeled manually off a base sheet and an end of the waste portion peeled off is manually passed up to a waste take-up unit and manually fastened to the waste take-up unit.
Subsequently, the label paper is conveyed and the printing and die cutting units are driven, waste then being continuously peeled off the base sheet and taken on the waste take-up unit, namely removed.
By removing a waste of a label sheet as mentioned above, there have been manufactured a label product having label pieces stuck on a base sheet.
A waste removing method using the conventional waste removing apparatus, which requires as mentioned above that when waste removing is commenced a waste of label sheet be manually peeled off, and an end portion of the peeled-off waste be manually passed up to the waste take-up unit and be fastened manually to the waste take-up unit, entails cumbersome manual operations at the time that waste removing is commenced, and hence is poor in efficiency of waste removing operation.
In view of problems as mentioned above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a label paper waste removing method and apparatus which eliminates the need to manually operate at the time that waste removing is initiated.